nonutnovemberfandomcom-20200214-history
No Nut November Wiki:Administration
Wiki Administration The staff of the No Nut November Wiki are users with special rights granted to them to assist in wiki affairs. * '''Bureaucrats''' essentially has the same rights as administrators. However, bureaucrats have the ability to promote and revoke rollback, Content Moderator, and Administrator rights as well as appointing new bureaucrats in the No Nut November Wiki. * '''Administrators''' can block users, access the Admin panel of the No Nut November Wiki, as well as editing the wiki layout, and granting/revoking Chat Moderator and Discussions Moderator rights * '''Content Moderators''' can edit and move fully protected pages, delete pages and article comments, as well as the ability to protect pages. * '''Discussions Moderators '''manage the community's discussions. They can remove/restore threads and replies, close/reopen threads, as well as editing/deleting comments and manage Forum boards. * '''Chat Moderators''' have the ability to moderate the No Nut November chat room. * '''Rollbacks''' can reverse vandalism and bad-faith edits. This is a list of the current staff of the No Nut November Wiki. '''Bureaucrats''' '''Adminstrators''' Reddit Moderators Discord Moderation Team The staff of the No Nut November Discord server are users with special rights granted to them to assist in server affairs. '''Roles''' Nut Cadet This rank means '''Trial Moderator'''. The higher mods will be testing you and observing your ability to moderate the server and will either promote you or demote you. As a Nut Cadet, you should be reporting anyone breaking the rules in #mod-chat and ping higher mods to warn or mute them if needed. Your responsibility is to welcome new people and tell them to assign themselves a role and you should also help server activity. This is the lowest staff rank. Nut Trooper This rank means '''Moderator'''. As a Nut Trooper, you may warn (see commands section on how to warn) and mute members who break the rules. You will gain access to a higher moderator chat and may be asked to help organise events with the higher staff in rare cases. You may get promoted to this rank if you are active and make many reports as a Cadet. Nut Corporal This rank means '''Senior Moderator'''. Senior moderators are able to view audit logs, manage members’ roles, change members’ nicknames and kick members. Nut Corporals also help manage the Nut Cadets and are the ones Nut Cadets should be pinging to help mute or warn someone. If there is no Nut Corporal online you may ping other staff. You may be promoted to this rank if you are active and are trusted by higher moderators. Nut Sergeant '''Nut Sergeants''' are the Head Moderators of the server. They have almost every permission and can manage/create channels as well as demote or ban any lower staff if they confer with the current Chief(s). They may also make announcements and roll calls. Sergeants are specially picked and there is no direct way to become one. Nut Chief '''Nut Chiefs''' are the Administrators/Owners of the server. The Chief(s) has admin permissions and the Chief(s) are chosen when a current Chief retires or if Yeeval grants you the rank. [[Yeeval]] '''Yeeval''' is the original owner of the server and if you are lucky you may meet him, though he is rarely ever seen by anyone. He owns the NNN Subreddit and he owned the Discord with '''Cubity_First'''. '''Staff Members''' =